


Past meets present

by chimsbulge



Series: Spoiled Brats [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, everyone is aged up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimsbulge/pseuds/chimsbulge
Summary: San and Wooyoung like threesomes, Yunho and Mingi do as well. Seonghwa and Hongjoong are just there for the ride.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Spoiled Brats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598293
Kudos: 162





	Past meets present

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series thing I want to do. Yeosang and Jongho will be mentioned in later parts.  
> Ages:  
> Hongjoong-25  
> Seonghwa-25  
> Yunho and Yeosang-24  
> Wooyoung, Mingi, San and Jongho-23

Choi San and Jung Wooyoung, best friends and fuck buddies occasionally. Well that was when San wasn't fucking someone else. They had been best friends since college so nearly four years. They started as friends because of the dance program they were both in. They spent every moment of their lives together, all the time. their second year of college was when it all started. Wooyoung had developed feelings which he knew wasn't something he should've done. San fucked around a lot, he just wanted to have fun when he wasn't stressing over school work. 

Wooyoung lived with it because San is his best friend and he couldn't control San. If San wanted to fuck a lot of people and unintentionally break Wooyoung's heart then it was fine. They still stayed best friends and slowly became fuck buddies, adding Wooyoung to the list of many people San had in bed. San became the second person to fuck Wooyoung, the first being his high school sweetheart who we will not name. 

"Wooyoungie, you're being quiet. What's up?" San asked as he sat down next to Wooyoung in their shared apartment. That was another thing that sucked, they shared an apartment so when San brought someone home, Wooyoung had to wear headphones to block out San's headboard hitting the wall repetitively. San had actually just let out his fuck from the night before. 

"Nothing." Wooyoung shrugged as he played on his phone. 

"Something's wrong." San said, laying his head down on Wooyoung's shoulder. Wooyoung shrugged him off. 

"Nothing is wrong San!" Wooyoung shouted becoming frustrated. 

"If something wasn't wrong, then you wouldn't be yelling." San said. 

"You really want to know what's wrong?" Wooyoung asked, glaring at San. "You keep breaking my heart without even knowing it!" 

San's eyes grew wide as he looked at Wooyoung, opening and closing his mouth. 

Wooyoung scoffed. "I shouldn't even be mad, you have no idea how much it hurts to hear you fucking someone else, to see you with someone else, to be fucked by you and then you just act like it's nothing. Which it means nothing to you but it fucking means something to me! I've been stupidly in love with you since we met." 

"Wooyoung." 

"No, just don't say anything. I know you don't feel the same. I need to go." Before San could say or do anything, Wooyoung was up and out of the apartment. Wooyoung couldn't hold back his tears anymore. Tears of frustration, sadness, anger. Wooyoung felt so many emotions in that moment. He headed to his friend, Seonghwa and Hongjoong's apartment. For only being two years older than Wooyoung, they were like parents to him. He just needed to see them and cry to them. 

When he arrived in front of their door, he knocked and waited for them to answer. He knew it was still early but he had nowhere else close to go. 

The door opened, revealing a sleepy looking Hongjoong. As soon as Hongjoong saw him, he pulled him into the apartment and hugged him. "What's wrong Woo?" 

"S-San." Wooyoung sniffled as he hugged him. "I confessed." 

"You did?" Hongjoong asked. Wooyoung nodded sadly as Hongjoong pulled him over to the couch, calling for Seonghwa to make them hot chocolate. 

"I confessed and he didn't say anything. I knew he didn't feel the same but now things are ruined." Wooyoung said. 

"Woo, things aren't ruined. You two have been best friends for four years. You probably just caught San off guard." Hongjoong said. "And you two never said that you fucking was a no feelings attached situation." 

"Woo, San is head over heels for you." Seonghwa said as he sat down next to the two. "Like Joong said, you probably caught him off guard. I'm sure in an hour or so, he will be beating the door down looking for you." 

"I don't know guys." Wooyoung sniffled. 

"Shh, I know I'm right." Seonghwa said as he handed Wooyoung a cup. "Now calm down and we will watch a movie until lover boy shows up." 

And somehow like usual Seonghwa was right. Nearly an hour later, someone began knocking furiously on the door. Seonghwa got up to answer it. 

"Where is he?" San's voice could be heard. Wooyoung raised his head from Hongjoong's chest and looked to see Seonghwa leading San into the living room. Hongjoong got up and followed Seonghwa out of the living room to give the two privacy. 

"What are you doing here?" Wooyoung asked. 

"Coming to get my boyfriend." San said as he sat in front of Wooyoung. 

"Huh?" Wooyoung asked. 

"You." San said, grabbing Wooyoung's hands. "I've been in love with you for two years now." 

"But." 

"But I was stupid and figured you didn't like me like that and you just wanted to fuck when you were stressed so I fucked others. I never thought it hurt you, I just figured you would never return my feelings which I was wrong about." San explained. "I didn't want to confess to you and mess anything up." 

"I guess we both are stupid." Wooyoung chuckled dryly. "I thought I ruined things by confessing." 

"Wooyongie, you confessing only makes my life better." San said. "So be my boyfriend?" 

Wooyoung smiled and leaned forward, kissing San. San kissed back, wrapping his arms around Wooyoung's waist before sliding his tongue into Wooyoung's mouth. Wooyoung moaned as San pushed him back onto the couch before climbing on top of him. Seconds passed before they felt something wet being sprayed on them. They pulled away to see Seonghwa standing above them holding a spray water bottle with Hongjoong laughing next to him. 

"Not on my couch you dirty fucks." Seonghwa said. "Go home if you are going to fuck." 

"Say no more." San smirked as he pulled Wooyoung off the couch and out the door. 

"Horny children." Seonghwa scoffed. 

"We were like that." Hongjoong chuckled. "Still are." 

Now that was almost six months ago and they couldn't be happier with each other. They were in love. Now they still had the occasional threesome whenever they wanted, which surprisingly never caused a fight between the pair. Seonghwa thought for sure that it would cause problems but somehow it didn't. It was because Wooyoung and San trusted each other to know that it was just fucking and no feelings towards the random third person they met. 

Which is why right now they were sitting in a small coffee shop with Seonghwa, Hongjoong and San's dancer friends Yunho and Mingi. Yunho and Mingi were a couple as well. Devoted to each other and still going through their honeymoon phase even after being together for three years. Seonghwa and Hongjoong were the parents and couple that acted like an old married couple. They all got along great. 

Wooyoung and San were looking around the coffee shop, honestly trying to find someone to fuck. Although Seonghwa didn't completely agree with the idea because he figured one day whoever they fucked was going to either get their feelings hurt or someone would end up with AIDS. Yunho and Mingi supported the idea a hundred percent. They had honestly thought about threesomes before but never found someone they both thought was hot or worth their time. 

"What about him?" San asked, pointing to a short boy with brown hair and glasses. 

"Too straight." Wooyoung said. 

"I actually hate you two." Seonghwa grumbled. 

"Love you too." Wooyoung smiled sending a finger heart towards Seonghwa which resulted in Seonghwa flicking him off. 

They all sat in silence for a few minutes, eating their pastries when the bell rang signalling someone had entered. 

"He's pretty hot." San said. Wooyoung looked up to see someone he didn't think he'd see ever again. 

"Yeosang.."

Hongjoong and Seonghwa's heads snapped towards the entrance. Sure enough it was Kang Yeosang but it wasn't the same Kang Yeosang they went to middle school and high school with. This Yeosang had grown up a lot and instead of having his brown hair, he had bright pink hair that suited him. As they were shocked to see the little shy boy they knew had now grown up. Wooyoung felt his heart drop down to his stomach. 

"You know him?" San asked, looking at Wooyoung. Wooyoung slowly nodded, not being able to tear his eyes away from where Yeosang was now standing by the counter with a boy next to him. The boy was attractive but he looked older than Yeosang, he had black hair and was pretty built. "Great, makes it easier to fuck him." 

"No!" Wooyoung exclaimed too quickly and a little too loudly. He quickly looked back to Yeosang to make sure he wasn't looking in his direction which luckily he wasn't. "I mean.. no, he seems straight." 

"You're being weird." San said before looking to see Seonghwa and Hongjoong were still looking in the boy, Yeosang's, direction. "Do you two know him also?" 

"Yeah." Hongjoong said turning back to the others. 

"Well wanna fill us in on this boy?" Yunho asked. "Because if they don't fuck him, then we will." 

"No!" Wooyoung exclaimed again this time he pulled the attention of the boy standing next to Yeosang. 

"Woo, stop yelling." Hongjoong hissed. 

"Actually I'll take the other one." Mingi said. "He's hot." 

"Hmm yeah you're right." Yunho said. "But how do you know that boy Woo?" 

"I.." Wooyoung looked at Seonghwa and Hongjoong. 

"It's better to tell now then later or never." Seonghwa said. Wooyoung sighed, Seonghwa was right. Like usual. 

"That's my ex." Wooyoung said. 

"Like your high school sweetheart ex?" San asked. "The one who you never named." 

"Yeah, that's him." Wooyoung said. 

"Why would you ever break up with him?" Yunho asked in disbelief. 

"Because I cheated." Wooyoung mumbled. 

"Wait what?" San asked. 

"Yeosang and I were best friends since we were eight and we started dating in high school, but our senior year. It felt like we weren't really together anymore, he was stressing about his grades to get into his dream college while I was fine with going to a smaller college or not going at all. Instead of talking to him or being with him while he was stressed and actually help him or just be a supportive boyfriend, I went out to parties and at one of them I got really wasted and wasn't thinking and I made out with this kid. People took pictures and videos and showed Yeosang, the next day when I went to school, he wasn't there. I went to his house and he was a mess, on top of being stressed he was heart broken and it was because of me." Wooyoung explained. "I didn't even get the chance to say anything before he was throwing my stuff at me and telling me to never come into his life again. I deserved it, I tried to apologize but he wouldn't talk to me or listen. I gave up and before I knew it we were graduating and he was gone from my life forever. I haven't seen him until now." 

"What are you feeling?" San asked. 

"Everything I felt before and more." Wooyoung sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be feeling like this. I'm shitty." 

"Wooyoung." San said, grabbing his face and making him look him in the eyes. "It's okay to feel this way, you loved him for how long? You were with him for four years. It's not a surprise you're feeling a lot especially after how things ended and everything. It doesn't change how I feel for you, I still love you." 

Wooyoung felt his eyes tear up. God he was such a cry baby sometimes but San made him so happy and loved. Like Yeosang did and he fucked that up. 

"I don't want to fuck up with you." Wooyoung said. 

"You won't baby." San said, pecking Wooyoung's lips.

"That was very touching." Hongjoong smiled. 

"Yeah." Yunho said. "You two are perfect for each other." 

Wooyoung chuckled before noticing Seonghwa was missing. "Where's Seonghwa?" 

"He went to talk to Yeosang, that's his name right?" Mingi asked. 

Wooyoung's eyes widened as he looked around the coffee shop, finally landing on Seonghwa sitting and laughing with Yeosang and the other boy. "Why would you let him go over there!?" 

"He wanted to talk to Yeosang." Hongjoong said. "They haven't actually seen each other in years." 

"Well they're looking over here." Yunho said. 

"And now they're heading over." Mingi said. 

Wooyoung felt his heart drop and speed up all at once when Yeosang got closer. God he was still as beautiful as before. Maybe even more beautiful since he had grown into his features and the last time he had seen Yeosang was graduation night and that was five years ago. 

"Yeosang!" Hongjoong said as he got up and hugged Yeosang. Yeosang chuckled, hugging back. 

"Yeo, these are our friends Yunho, his boyfriend Mingi and then you already know Wooyoung but that's San." Seonghwa said. 

"Hi." Yeosang waved. His voice had gotten even sexier, if Wooyoung didn't calm his thoughts he'd end up with a boner. Damn he was a shitty boyfriend. But from the way San was checking Yeosang out, San was no better. "Hi Wooyoung." 

"Hi Yeosang." Wooyoung said, his voice almost cracking. 

"Well thanks for introducing me." The boy behind Seonghwa said, rolling his eyes. "I'm Jongho." 

"It's nice to meet you." Yunho said. 

"You're hot." Mingi said. 

"Thanks?" Jongho chuckled. 

"Mingi!" Yunho glared. "I'm sorry for him, he just says things sometimes. Not that you aren't hot, just um." 

Jongho chuckled again. "It's fine." 

While that was happening, Wooyoung was nearly dying. His current boyfriend and ex boyfriend were sitting with him. 

"So uh how have you been?" Wooyoung asked. 

"I've been alright." Yeosang. "How have you been?" 

"Good." Wooyoung said. Seonghwa and Hongjoong were in their own little world while Yunho tried to control his horny boyfriend who was currently flirting with Jongho, not that Jongho wasn't enjoying it. "Yeosang, look I know it's in the past but I'm still really sorry for everything." 

"Oh, like you said Wooyoung, it's in the past." Yeosang said. "You wanted someone who wasn't focused on just school work and that just wasn't me. I should've paid more attention to you." 

"No, I didn't ever mean to cheat. I was stupid and drunk. I should've been supportive but I wasn't." Wooyoung said. 

"Hey, it's fine. It's in the past, you're happy with San. You don't need to keep apologizing." Yeosang said. Wooyoung opened his mouth to say something else but his words stopped as Yeosang's tongue darted out and licked his lips and it brought back a lot of memories of him and Yeosang. The things Yeosang and him did involving Yeosang's tongue. Yeosang was dragged into a conversation with Hongjoong and Seonghwa seconds later. 

Wooyoung felt a hand begin to rub his thigh, close to his dick as San's breath hit his neck and ear. 

"You know I bet his tongue does wonders, you'd know wouldn't you?" San smirked as he whispered in Wooyoung's ear. Wooyoung gulped as he looked to see if anyone at the table was looking at them. 

"San, stop." Wooyoung mumbled as San began to rub his hand over Wooyoung's dick. Wooyoung let out a shaky breath as his felt his dick get hard. This was not the time. "Be quiet while I make a mess of you in front of Yeosang." 

"Your friends are embarrassing themselves in front of Jongho." Yeosang suddenly said, looking back at Wooyoung and San. 

"That usually happens when they see cute guys." San chuckled still rubbing Wooyoung's dick. Wooyoung was sure he was going to draw blood from his lip soon if San continued. 

"Mm." Yeosang hummed. "So how'd you two meet?" 

"Through college." San said. "We both were in a dance program together." 

Yeosang nodded. "How long have you two been together?" 

"Six months." San said. Wooyoung's let out a breath, holding in a moan as San unzipped Wooyoung's pants. "Are you dating anyone?" 

"Oh, no." Yeosang said. "Haven't dated in a long time." 

"That's a shame." San said, now moving his hand up and down Wooyoung's dick. Luckily they were the only two on their side of the table and everyone else was too engrossed in their conversations. If anyone was to noticed Wooyoung coming undone, surely it would be Yeosang since he was the cause of it thousands of time in the past. 

"What do you mean?" Yeosang asked. 

"It's a shame you haven't dated anyone in awhile." San said. "Have you fucked anyone?" 

"You're very straightforward." Yeosang said before looking at Wooyoung. "You don't care that he's asking this?" 

"I.." Wooyoung cleared his throat. "He's a nosy person." 

"Mm." Yeosang said before mumbling more to himself then Wooyoung. "And you still like doing things in public." 

Wooyoung felt his face redden, Yeosang knew what was happening under the table. San sat there with a huge smirk on his face as he continued. 

"If you must know, no I haven't had sex in a few months." Yeosang said, crossing his arms. 

"Hmm that's too bad." San said as he moved his hand quicker. 

"And why's that?" Yeosang asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"A pretty face and pretty mouth like yours shouldn't go to waste." San said. 

Yeosang smirked and shrugged, looking between the two of them. "Haven't found someone worth my time in a long time." 

Wooyoung couldn't hold it anymore, he brought his fist to his mouth, biting his knuckle as he came into San's hand. San smirked, wiping his hand off and setting them on the table. Yeosang's eyes darkened as he looked Wooyoung. Wooyoung tried to pant as quietly as possible before Hongjoong spoke up. 

"We should all do something when we are free." Hongjoong said. "Kinda like old times but with more people."

"We're down." San said.

"Sure." Jongho said. 

"Works for me." Yunho said. 

"If I get to see him again, count me in." Mingi said. Yunho face palmed as Jongho chuckled. Yunho loves his boyfriend but his boyfriend is stupid sometimes. Jongho was enjoying Mingi's constant flirts and was finding Yunho's disappointment funny. He will admit the two giants are hot as fuck and he wouldn't mind sucking their dicks or getting fucked by them. Or even fucking them. He would most certainly enjoy any of those things. 

"Yeosang?" Seonghwa asked, looking at the boy. 

"Sure, it'll be nice to catch up." Yeosang said. 

"Awesome, our apartment this weekend?" Hongjoong asked. They all agreed before everyone left. Jongho and Yeosang together, Seonghwa and Hongjoong together, Yunho and Mingi together and finally San and Wooyoung. 

"You're a dick for what you did." Wooyoung said. 

"Really? Because Yeosang seemed to enjoy it very much." San smirked. "Soon enough we'll have him." 

"Just for a threesome?" Wooyoung asked. 

"No, something more." San said. 

"Wait what?" Wooyoung asked. 

"I'm not stupid and you basically admitted your feelings for him came back. He's hot and I think I could like him. So let's have a poly relationship." San said. 

San was a lot of things, Wooyoung had decided in the time of knowing him. And right now he thinks San is crazy but kind of smart, only if Yeosang agrees to San's idea. 


End file.
